Study Session or Makeout Session
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: Leaf is the smartest girl in school. She is asked to tutor a playboy, Gary Oak. Leaf hates him. When she is tutoring him at her house, will hate turn to love?


**(A/N) This is a one shot! This is for all Oldrivalshippers out there! I hope you enjoy! I hope you can submit an OC! I need OCs, the info will be in the bottom. I need it for an OC pokemon adventure story! I only need 6! Info on the bottom :D Here is the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I was doing some math work in math class. _"God, I hated this class so much!" _I thought while writing quickly.

I'm Leaf, the smart girl. The teachers love me so much and I hate it! Other kids say I'm 'teacher's pet', but I'm not. I am the top student in every class! I hate school but I get good grades, my parents are very proud of me. I don't know if I'm proud of this achievement. My friends, Dawn, May, and Misty tease me sometimes. I get used to it. So yeah, that's me.

"Done!" I said to myself while I put my pencil down. I wanted to go to lunch badly. I am so hungry!

I looked at the clock, only 11:30. Ughh, thirty more minutes! I guess I should read a book.

While I started reading, a ball of paper was thrown on my desk. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and I opened it. It read,

_Can I borrow your notebook so I can copy the answers?_

_-Gary Oak._

It was in neat handwriting, I guess. I looked at the guy next to me and he was smirking at me. God, I hated him so much! He keeps asking me for answers on math work, asks me to copy homework, and looks at my math test paper.

I was gonna throw the paper back to Gary but the teacher was coming towards me.

"Leaf, my star student, passing notes, I see." Mrs. Ivy said looking down at me.

"I'm sorry." I said, red from embarrassment. Mrs. Ivy was silent for a moment.

"Since you are my best student here in this class, I will let you off the hook." Mrs. Ivy said smiling.

I smiled back. Mrs. Ivy grabbed the note on my desk and read it. "Mr. Oak, please stop bothering Leaf and do your own work." Mrs. Ivy said sternly.

Gary nodded and just forgot what happened. He suddenly just winked at me which made my face turn redder than a tomato.

Mrs. Ivy sat back down in her seat and began writing something.

The bell rang and students started to pack their books and leave the classroom. Gary and I were still in the classroom, me packing books while Gary was writing a note.

"Ms Green and Mr. Oak, may I have a word with you two?' the teacher asked. I headed up to the teacher's desk quickly while Gary casually walked there calmly.

"Leaf, being the best student here, I want you to tutor Gary after school. One of you go to each others house or whatever way you want. Since Gary is the worst in the class, I want you to tutor him." Mrs. Ivy said as she looked at Gary when she said he was the worst.

"Umm, sure Mrs. Ivy, anything for you." I answered reluctantly. Great! I have to tutor playboy after school!

"Gary, are you okay with that?" Mrs. Ivy asked Gary.

"Whatever…" he answered. Mrs. Ivy glared at him for the way he responded.

"Thank you, go to lunch and discuss it!" Mrs. Ivy reminded us.

I walked out of the door with Gary behind me. Aargh! I cant believe I'm tutoring this jerk!

"So your place or mine?" I asked. Gary looked at me.

"it doesn't matter, as long I'm being tutored by a hot chick like you." Gary smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Then its my place, since I don't wanna go to yours." I said disgustingly.

"Whatever, I'll see you later, tutor." Gary said walking to lunch. I followed him and entered the lunchroom. Finally!

"So, you're gonna tutor Gary Oak?" my red head friend, Misty asked while dipping fries into the ketchup.

"It sucks! Its after school!" I shouted angrily.

"Its not that bad, I mean, your gonna tutor someone. It doesn't seem bad at all." my brunette friend, May said then taking a sip of her juice.

"I have to tutor the playboy, Gary Oak! I hate him. He's so cocky, sarcastic, and he's a jerk! I hate him!" I shouted. I was so frustrated.

"Maybe hate will turn to love…"my blunette friend, Dawn said smirking.

"I will not fall for that stupid jerk!" I yelled.

"You don't know that Leaf, Dawn's got a point. You need a boyfriend." Misty told me.

"Well, you don't need a boyfriend to be happy." I answered back.

"We want you to be happy Leaf." May told me.

"Well maybe I do need a boyfriend, but its not gonna be that jerk!" I admitted.

"You never know Leaf, Gary's kinda hot." Dawn smirked.

"Ughh! I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" I shouted as I continued eating my lunch.

Suddenly, Gary walked towards me, he was smirking. God, I hated that smirk. I wanna wipe that smirk off his face.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Well we'll leave you two alone, we'll be with our boyfriends." May winked as she and my other friends got up and sat down with their boyfriends.

"_You are so dead guys." _I thought angrily.

"I just want to know where you live so you can tutor me." Gary spoke in his sexy voice.

_Sexy!_

"Ughh, whatever." I said with no emotion whatsoever. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down my address on it. I handed it to Gary and he scanned it.

"I'll be keeping this…" Gary told me. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Stalker…" I told him.

"I'm not a stalker but I would love to get your number too." he smirked.

"No way! I'm not giving my number to a jerk like you." I yelled.

"Whatever, I'll see you later at your house." he said as he walked away.

"_Why did I have to say yes into tutoring him!" _I thought angrily

I walked home alone. It suddenly started to rain. _"Great, this is totally my day." _thought sarcastically.

I ran quickly, my hands covering my head so I wouldn't get wet but that still got me soaking wet.

I made it to my house and I took my keys out. I opened the door and I entered my house.

"It's good to be home." I said to myself. I headed upstairs to change my wet clothes.

I changed into a green one shoulder shirt and denim short shorts that went down to my thighs. I put on some ankle green socks and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Cute!" I complimented myself and posed.

My hair was down so it went down my back.

I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to eat a snack. I was about to open the fridge but something caught my eye. A note from my mom. I read it.

_Leaf_

_I went into the city today for some business purposes with your father. We'll be back by tomorrow. I love you! Take care! If you are hungry, eat the leftovers from yesterday. _

_P.S Do not throw a PARTY! _

_Mom_

I giggled at her P.S note. I put the note away. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I grabbed a bag of chips also. I plopped down on the couch and started to watch television.

I realized something. _"Shit! I was gonna be alone with Gary in my house!"_ I thought.

The doorbell rang. That had to be Gary.

Torture starts…

I scrambled on my feet and walked to the front door.

I opened the door and saw Gary leaning against the door frame.

"Hi…" I said, not excited.

He looked at me head to toe. "Hey, hot stuff." Gary greeted while smirking.

Now…

I rolled my eyes and stomped back to the couch. I looked at Gary and made a confused look.

"Aren't you coming in or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll come in." Gary said as he entered my home. He took a seat next to me and scooted close to me.

I felt very uncomfortable. "Personal space please." I said, not wanting him to get closer.

He still didn't follow my orders, he kept staring at me. I pushed him away from me.

"What was that for!" Gary asked, yelling.

"For invading my personal space!" I yelled back, brushing the dust off my shirt.

"Just get on with the tutoring…" Gary said not wanting to fight.

"Fine…what are you having trouble on in math?" I asked as I took out my math textbook.

"Circumference." Gary stated. Circumference! Seriously!

"Seriously! That's easy!" I said in disbelief that Gary didn't understand circumference.

Gary nodded. "It's hard for me." Gary said.

"Okay, lets start with the basics. What is this?" I asked pointing to the pi sign in my textbook.

"Pi, I'm not stupid like you think." Gary answered.

"Okay okay, what is this line called?" I asked pointing to the diameter of the circle.

There was no response.

"Gary!" I looked up to see Gary staring at me…dreamily?

I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. He shook his head and was back in reality. "Pay attention and concentrate!" I yelled.

"Diameter." he answered my question.

"Good, stop checking me out." I said not wanting Gary to drool at me.

"I can't your hard not to stare at." Gary smirked, staring at me.

I blushed deeply and looked away to hide the blush. "I just wanna get this over with." I said, not facing Gary.

"Whatever. Tutor me, tutor." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Okay, do this problem." I told Gary as I pointed to it.

Gary took out his notebook and did the work in it.

After five minutes, Gary still wasn't done yet. I looked over at his work. It was all wrong.

"Your doing it wrong!" I yelled grabbing the notebook out of his hands while he was still working.

"Hey!" Gary shouted, he was annoyed.

"This is how you do it." I said scooting over so he could see. My face was very close to his.

"Oh…" he said looking at my writing. His face turned to face mine. I looked at him in the eye. "He was so cute close up!" I squealed in my head. Cute?

Our eyes met. Green meeting his dark ones. He leaned in and closed his eyes. He cupped my cheek and gently pressed his lips on mine.

My head was spinning. My face was hot and red. All I could was kiss back. His lips were soft and he was a good kisser.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran a hand through his auburn spiky hair. Gary still cupped my cheek, he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

I reluctantly broke the kiss for air. I opened my eyes and saw Gary smiling.

I smiled back. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you." Gary said. I giggled. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around me.

My friends were right. I would fall for Gary. I smiled. "Now lets get back to tutoring." I said getting my notebook. Gary groaned.

"Can't we just kiss more." Gary smirked snaking his arm around my waist. I giggled and took his arm off my waist.

"Not until you understand circumference." I said turning the pages of my notebook which made Gary groan more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Another fanfic…hope all you OldRivalShippers enjoy this especially LeafxGreenx3. Please review! For all the people who just discovered me, please read my other stories! Sadly, I've only made 3 stories including this so just 3 stories. I'll make more. Oh! I'm working on "Rising Heroes which I haven't started here yet. Don't worry, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. Till next time, bye! **

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


End file.
